


Letters from Lance

by amaranthusmutt



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Galra Keith (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Hurt Lance (Voltron), Insecure Lance (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Klance fan fic, Lance (Voltron)-centric, Lance x Keith, M/M, klance, voltron legendary defender - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-10-28 19:04:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10837485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaranthusmutt/pseuds/amaranthusmutt
Summary: Lance McClain was told to write letters about his problems after he reunites with his ex, Keith Kogane, during a high school basketball game. The reunion sparks an old flame that Lance desperately wants to put out.





	1. Oh God, no!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, here’s another Klance fan fic. This one is going to be a mini series about Lance writing letters to you about his high school days and feelings for Keith. 
> 
> Twitter: @katyaszew

Dear you,

To those of you reading this, hi, my name is Lance McClain. I’m a sixteen year old guy who tweets about his Starbucks runs and takes selfies that use the hashtags natural and no filter. Give me a break. Like I said, I’m sixteen. 

I’m writing to you because Shiro, the counselor at my school who acts like everyone’s dad, said I needed to get some things off my chest. So here goes nothing.

At my school everyone keeps score on how many girls and guys they slept with or basically cheated on throughout the school year. Well me, yeah, just keep this between us, but I’ve never slept with anyone. Girl or guy. It’s embarrassing when you’ve got about twenty guys in the gym locker room tossing around names of who slept with who, while I’m standing there between them trying to keep score of how many exams I failed. Yeah, true story.

I’m not labelled a jock, rebel, nerd, non of those stupid stereotypes the debate team likes to give people. All I am is Lance, the bi high school student who just wants to go home. Hunk, my best friend, always told me it’s better to be original than be in the middle an echo chamber, but I don’t see how he can be right.

The day started in my dorm, as usual. Hunk tinkered with some science experiment, while I lazed on the couch binge watching _The Hunger Games_ with a bag of chips at my side. 

“I can watch this movie a hundred times, and still don’t get why there had to be any romance at all. Bring on the action, man!” I shouted.

My chips flung in Hunk’s direction, raining over him. He sighed. “Lance, even Shiro knows you like shipping the characters. It’s no brainer.”

I pursed my lips and turned off the TV. “Whatever. Romance is so overrated.”

Hunk rolled his eyes. “You do you, man. But can you go for a walk or something?” He turned and leaned his arm over his chair, staring at me. “I’ve got to finish this project Pidge and I have been working on together. It’s already late.”

I sighed and scratched my bedhead. “Sure. Looks boring anyway.”  I tossed on my academy jacket, threw off my pajama bottoms for some slacks and headed for the door.

“Ah, Lance, no shower?” Hunk complained.

“Nah.” I yawned. “It’s a weekend anyway.”

I closed the door before Hunk gave me one of his _Importance of Hygiene_ lectures. 

Outside, the halls were filled with hundreds of high school students who only went to this private academy for, let’s be real, the hippie lifestyle. Sure the academy had rules and whatnot, but many of them wasted their time getting high and dancing around bonfires. 

I pushed passed a few of them, not even bothering to say hello to Allura who like Shiro asked me to write this to you. I jammed my earbuds into my head to muffle out the typical high school sounds and strolled down the halls. 

As the students turned into a tidal wave of hormones I walked into the gymnasium and sat down on the bleachers. Pidge was fixing up the basketball hoop with her brother Matt who looked at her with a proud brotherly face. I sighed thinking about my own family. 

As the song on my phone ended, I saw the basketball team scuffing up the gym floor with their ‘squeaky’ sneakers. The team captain approached Pidge and Matt with an impatient scowl. As he went on complaining like a spoiled brat on Christmas, I gasped. 

My earbuds dangled from my ears. Beside the captain stood Keith Kogane, who only joined the team because he needed some kind of extra credit. And how did I know that exactly? Well Keith…he was…my ex.

I shoved my phone into my back pocket and jumped over the first set of bleachers, failing miserably to hide myself. 

Keith looked over in my direction and raised a brow.

“Lance?”

The team captain stopped talking and spat. “What?”

Keith shook his head. “N…nothing. I’ll be right back.”

Oh God, no! As I pressed against the bleachers, I heard sneakers hurrying over in my direction. My heartbeat drummed. I couldn’t breath. 

The bleachers ‘creaked’. A shadow loomed over me.

“Lance?”

I looked up. Keith gazed at me, confusion painted on his face. He smelt like asphalt, sweat and wet grass. His red and white jersey kept slipping off his shoulder as he tried to catch his breath. He must have gotten back from running laps or dribbling outside. 

I looked away from him. Heat filled my cheeks. “H…hey.”

“What are you doing here?” he asked, his voice low.

I shrugged and hugged my knees into my chest. “I felt like hanging out here ‘cause Hunk’s being a know-it-all right now.”

Keith chuckled. Oh, God it sent chills down my spine. I nuzzled my blushing face into my arms and breathed steadily. My heart drummed louder now, filling my ears. Breathe, Lance, breathe, I told myself.

Keith reached out for me. A sweaty hand on my shoulder. I gasped.

“You should stay for the game then. I’ll, uh, I’ll treat you to some Starbucks or Panera afterwards.”

I shrugged. “Nah.” I stood and shoved my hands into my pockets. “I’ve gotta go and…yeah, I just gotta go.” 

Keith scowled. “Classic.”

I jumped off the bleachers and headed for the back doors. “If I was I’d totally be mocking your baggy jersey. Did you shrink again by any chance?”

Keith ran in front of me. He pressed closer. “We’ve been done for over a year now, Lance. Why can’t we just hang out or do something fun?”

I raised a brow. “Oh, I dunno, maybe because it’s awkward as hell.”

Keith’s teammates called for him.

“Hang on!” He scratched the back of his neck. “Just, let’s talk, okay?”

“Looks like you cut your mullet,” I said, “Finally.”

Keith looked at me, serious and cold. 

“I’m sorry, Keith, but I don’t do this kind of crap. I’ll see you whenever.”

The doors swung behind me. 

“Lance!” I heard Keith shouting.

I booked down the halls, ramming into a few girls who were headed for the basketball game. Without looking I turned the corner and ran into an old storage room. Shutting the door behind me I leaned against the back wall and counted backwards, trying to calm my heart. My eyes welled with tears. I missed him. 

* * *

In the locker room the next day I hung out with Hunk who kept complimenting everyone about their hard work.

“You’re literally like the Mr. Rodgers of this century, Hunk.”

Hunk beamed. “You really think so?”

“I was jok – never mind.”

Hunk tossed me my deodorant and shut his locker. “You look like you didn’t get any sleep last night. Everything okay?”

“I ran into Keith.”

“Oh.”

I threw on some deodorant and wiped my face with a towel. “He wants to talk.”

“So why don’t you?”

I gave him a look.

“Well it has been a year. And you’re the reason you broke up in the first place.”

I slammed my locker shut and chugged a water bottle. “Yeah, okay.”

“You made out with some girl!”

“Not listening.”

“That’s your problem.”

I shoved the water bottle into Hunk’s chest and sighed. “Just drop it okay?”

He shook the water bottle in my face. “You know how I feel about this.”

I tossed on my uniform, grabbed my bag and headed for the halls. The thought of Keith wouldn’t leave my mind. So much that I kept having dreams about the bastard. The ones that kept waking me up the middle of the night. I hurried over by a water fountain to cool down. Water always calmed my nerves. 

“Guess I’m going to have to stalk you until you fess up and talk to me.”

Wiping my lips I jumped back from the fountain. Keith leaned up against the wall, arms crossed in a cool fashion. I looked away.

“Fine, what do you want?”

Keith sighed. “Ever since yesterday I’ve realized you show up at my games all the time.”

“Don’t flatter yourself.” I blushed.

Keith walked with me. The halls, empty, quiet. His voice echoed as he talked.

“You’ve subconsciously wanted to talk to me ever since the break up.”

“Just leave me alone, Keith. Your voice is giving me heartburn.”

Keith moved closer to me. RING! The bell blared, echoing around us.

“I miss you, Lance,” he whispered.

Though I just drank some water, my lips felt dry. I stared down at him. He looked sad. The bell rang again.

“I have to go,” I said.

Keith nodded. 

I hurried down the halls and somehow ended up in Shiro’s office.

“Ah, Lance. You look – “

“Horrible, I know. Can we talk?”

Shiro nodded. He gave me a piece of paper. “Write it out first.”

I nodded, took a pen and the sheet of paper and wrote:

> _To those of you reading this, hi, my name is Lance McClain. I’m a sixteen year old guy who tweets about his Starbucks runs and takes selfies that use the hashtag natural and no filter. Give me a break. Like I said, I’m sixteen._


	2. Drunk Texting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance gets a ton of text messages and some, oh no, were from Keith. Not bothering to answer him, he goes about his day, but as fate would have it ends up meeting the entire basketball team on the school rooftop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thanks so much for your support with LETTERS FROM LANCE! I’m having a ton of fun writing it! I’ll also be posting updates about it on Twitter! Feel free to follow me there too! 
> 
> Twitter: @katyaszew
> 
> Many VLD characters show up in this chapter, like the Galra, etc., but since this is an AU feel free to picture them as humans too, or think of them as they are! This story can be viewed in many different ways because it’s really just Lance writing letters to you! 
> 
> Be sure to also listen to Youth Lagoon while reading! And as always have an amazing day!

Dear you,

 

Thank you for taking the time to read these letters. It makes me feel like someone out there actually gives a damn, without calling me a fool or idiot. Sure, I have weird puns and all, and yes, sometimes Pidge is right that I can get a bit ‘sexist’, but don’t ever think that I’m that kind of guy. Yeah, we all know what type of guy that is.

I slept through my alarm the next morning, waking up to a drooling Hunk. It was bad enough we had to share a bed because of his dream kicking and snoring. And he always complained about the crumbs I left hanging around after binge watching Netflix shows or some overly dramatic teen drama. Hey, can you blame me? Binge watching calls for an all-around snack fest.

“Hunk,” I mumbled, nudging him in the gut. “Dude, we overslept.”

Only one of Hunk’s eyes shot open. “Wha? Hm? Who’s there?”

I sighed and sat on the edge of the bed. I stretched and yawned. My breath tasted and smelt horrible. Last time I ever eat stale pizza rolls and coffee from the pot.

“When the heck are we going to ask the school prefects to get us another bed? I can’t live like this anymore.”

Hunk shot up from the bed, his hair all frizzed and curled. “No, no, no, no, NO!” he shouted. He grabbed his phone and looked at the time. 9:30 AM. He lunged over me and gathered his uniform and backpack. “I had an exam at 7:00!”

“Relaaax, dude.”

“Don’t DUDE me, Lance. NOT now!” He shoved his books into his bag and, believe it or not, still made everything look organized. He sighed. “Why didn’t you wake me up?”

I patted my stomach. “Damn I got a food baby.”

“LANCE!”

I shrugged and stood. “I dunno. You looked…peaceful.”

Hunk shook his head and threw on his uniform jacket.

“What?” I said teasingly, “No shower?”

“Ha, ha,” Hunk said, “Don’t use my tricks against me.” He looked at the clock on the wall. “You’re lucky I have a free period to make up this test.” He grabbed the doorknob. Stopped. “Oh, and Lance.”

“Hm?”

“Check your phone. You have about thirty new messages.”

I gasped. Hunk closed the door behind him leaving me alone with my phone. I turned on the phone and boy was he right. Bringing the phone closer to my eyes I read some of them. A chill ran down my spine when the name KEITH appeared. I skipped ahead.

 

> **SHIRO [6:00 AM]:** Hey, Lance. It’s Shiro. I’ll be sending you daily links and little positive tidbits of advice on how to deal with your anxiety. It’s my job as the school counselor to make sure every student at the academy gets special attention. As Toy Story says, “You’ve got a friend in me”. Talk later. –Shiro
> 
>  

I laughed at his dad-like text messages. And I thought my puns were bad. I scrolled through the messages.

 

> **ALLURA [8:09 AM]:** Lance, make sure you return my notes on Quantum Physics today and my collectors addition of The Hunger Games. And please, no more flirty pick-up lines. They aren’t amusing. Good day.
> 
>  

Under the stacks of clothes and papers were Allura’s books, but I didn’t have the motivation to find them. I typed.

 

> **LANCE [9:39 AM]:** You must be a hell of a thief because you stole my heart from across the room.
> 
> **ALLURA [9:40 AM]:** Funny, Lance. Just please return them.
> 
> **LANCE [9:40 AM]:** No sweat, sweetie.
> 
> **ALLURA [9:40 AM]:** Don’t make me hit you.

 

A bunch of other messages were from my parents, spam, and even my naggy professors urging me to get my papers turned in on time. I read them all, taking about fifteen minutes, but then stopped. For five more minutes I just stared at KEITH’s name. Hands trembling, I opened it:

 

> **KEITH [Yesterday 11:12 PM]:** Look I know u don’t want to talk to me or hell even see me but we can’t leave things like this. It’s awkward for both of us. I mean what r u just gonna ignore me in the halls? Or what about English Lit? What if we get paired up or something?
> 
> **KEITH [Yesterday 11:20 PM]:** I can’t do this Lance. Missing u is shit
> 
> **KEITH [Yesterday 11:21 PM]:** Don’t you even remember our bonding moments?
> 
> **KEITH [Yesterday 11:21 PM]:** Don’t answer that
> 
> **KEITH [Yesterday 11:22 PM]:** Whatever.

 

The period in the messages made my stomach churn. He was pissed. I turn off my phone, not even caring if he knew I read the messages and got ready for the day. This time, I took a shower.

* * *

Lunch was the usual cafeteria slop that they expected us to survive on for hours. I sat up on the school’s roof, staring down at all the students. On the track, Pidge was running with her classmates, beating them with her tactical pursuits. Shay, Hunk’s biggest fan and hopefully soon-to-be girlfriend ran right behind Pidge, supporting her in whatever relay they were doing.

I leaned against the railing, sipping at an orange juice box and sighed. Wind whistled through my hair. The breeze was cool and nice. The roof’s door opened behind me. I chuckled. Must’ve been Hunk.

“’Aight big guy, I need to apologize for this─”

The wind blew again. I turned. Keith and his basketball team walked onto the roof, stacks and bags of food loaded up under their arms. Sendak, the team’s captain, shoved Keith forward. The other team members, Prorok, Morvok, Throk, Haxus, Thace and Myzax surrounded him, grinning.

I didn’t bother to hide like a little damsel this time. Instead I leaned against the railing and watched the team banter, groan and complain about Coach Zarkon’s training.

“Keith,” Sendak started.

Keith looked up, all raggedy and tired looking. “Hm?”

“Team Galra can’t afford to lose a game. We’re going to make it to nationals if it kills me.”

Keith pouted. “Don’t make me punch you.”

The team ‘oooohed’ at him, making mocking faces.

“All of you,” Keith mumbled.

Sendak grabbed Keith by the collar of his shirt and groaned. “Nothing will stop me but victory or death."

Keith shoved away. “It’s just a game, SENDAK!”

Sendak whacked Keith across the face and spat. He smirked. “Coach Zarkon wouldn’t agree, now would he Keithy-boy.”

“Well hiya, fellas!” I shouted.

Sendak dropped Keith and raised a brow. “Who the fuck are you?”

Keith’s eyes widened, trembling.

“McClain,” I said, “Lance McClain.”

Prorok cracked his knuckles. I smirked.

“No need for a fight, boys,” I said, “You don’t want to tarnish your famed reputation now do you?”

Sendak laughed. “Like it would matter if we fucked up your face.”

I folded my arms. “Wanna go? I’ll take you on.”

Sendak pushed forward. Keith shot out his arm.

“Oh, you don’t want to get in between this Keithy-boy.”

Keith shook his head. Eyes on me. “No. Let me do it.”

“What?” the team gasped.

He looked up at Sendak. “If I get in trouble for this it wouldn’t matter. It’s expected from me to be some kind of badass ruffian anyway.”

Sendak folded his arms. “Well, looks like you’re actually looking out for me, kid.”

Keith shrugged. “As if. I’m just not risking the whole team because of your temper issues.”

Sendak scowled.

Keith cracked his neck and threw off his jacket. Rolling up his sleeves he approached me. Brows furrowed. “Let’s go, McClain.”

 I pouted my lip. “We seriously going to do this right now?”

Keith got into a defensive positon and raised his fists. “NOW!”

I jumped and dropped my jacket to the ground. “Persistent bitch,” I mumbled.

Keith swung at me first, his fist socking against my chin. I fell back against the railing. Gasped.

“W…wait, you’re serious about this?”

Keith swung again. I dodged and screamed. Almost tripping I raised my fists. “C’mon idiot, you know I can’t fight!”

Keith shouted and lunged at me. He pinned me to the ground and kept pounding at my chest. I spat.

“Ah! Ouch, dude!”

Fist to face he kept pounding me.

“Hey!” someone shouted.

Keith didn’t stop. My cheeks bruised. I spat up some blood.

“HEY!”

Someone grabbed Keith’s wrists. Through my hazy eyes, I saw Shiro standing there, his hand clasped around Keith’s forearm.

“Enough! Both of you!” his voice was low serious.

I sighed in relief and looked back up at Keith. His eyes were focused on me. His breath unsteady. I focused on my own breathing and closed my eyes.

* * *

“This is completely unacceptable!” Shiro shouted, pacing back and forth in his office.

Keith and I sat side by side, arms folded and backs slouched.

Shiro slammed his palms onto the table and stared at us, serious, but with a patient gaze. “You two can’t fight like that on public property. Especially at a school. Do you WANT to get expelled?”

I shrugged. “He started it.”

Keith almost fell out of his chair. “I started─ If I didn’t jump into that fight Sendak would have KILLED you. I fucking saved your life, you moron!”

“Saved my life, huh? You were just trying to show off to your captain!”

“I did it for YOU!”

“Exactly. You did it for you.”

Keith grabbed my collar.

“ENOUGH!” Shiro shouted.

We broke off of each other.

Shiro rubbed his nose bone, his scar standing out to us. “Now I don’t care what kind of angst you two have with each other, but please, enough with this bickering. Go back to class and don’t even think about starting another fight in the halls because I will expel you two myself.”

“Yes, sir,” we mumbled.

Shiro gave us both passes and we left the room. The halls flooded with the everyday faces of freshman, sophomores, junior and seniors. And, of course, the occasional class pet. Keith looked at his pass and crumbled it up. He shoved his hands into his pockets and headed for the door.

“Where are you going?” I asked.

“I gotta get outta this hellhole.”

I grabbed his shoulder and turned him around. A chill ran up my spine. I tore away. He looked…nice without his mullet.

“What?” he groaned.

I blushed and scratched the back of my head. “Th…thanks, I guess.”

The bell rang. Keith walked closer to me. I felt…warm, kind of captured by his gaze.

“You really are weak,” he teased.

I tensed. “Oh stop patting yourself on the back, stupid! Next time I’ll beat your ass for sure.”

“Next time?” Keith asked.

My face heated. Throat choked up and palms sweating I gasped. “I…no. It’s not like I’m gonna see you again, ‘er anything.”

Keith took out his phone. Showed it to me. “You read the messages?”

I nodded and looked away. “So?”

A few students walked by, looked at us and giggled. I winked at a cute girl.

Keith sighed. “Hey, focus.”

I pouted. “Hm?”

He shoved the phone in my face.

“I can see, y’know?”

He sighed. “I wanted to say sorry.”

“For?”

“I was drunk.” He rubbed at his neck. A habit of his.

“What?”

“I went to some college party with Sendak and the guys and ended up drunk texting you. Sorry if it got weird.”

I looked at the phone. So he didn’t intentionally text me? My heart sunk to my toes. Wait. Why did I care? “Yeah, kinda weird.”

Keith facepalmed. “I’m such an idiot.”

“Yeah.”

He scowled at me. “Not helping the situation, Lance.”

Students rushed through the halls, hurrying to their next class. Shay, whose books and papers were falling all over the place rammed into Keith so hard that we both tripped. We fell behind a janitor’s rack of supplies. Keith hovered over me, his nose brushing against mine. We stared at one another for what felt like…forever. His eyes were wide, watching me.

I blushed even harder. His heat mixed with mine.

The bell RANG.

Keith sat up and looked at his watch. “S…so again, sorry about whatever the hell I sent you. Won’t happen again.”

I nodded, in a daze. “’Kay.”

When my thoughts came back to me, I noticed Keith was blushing too. It was so embarrassing. I wanted to curl up into a little ball and hide.

“Hey, uh, Lance.”

“Y…yes?” My voice cracked.

Keith helped me to my feet. He looked like he kept getting shorter every time I saw him.

“Always be prepared for a fight.”

I looked down at him. “Y…yeah. Pfft, sheesh, you talk like I don’t know how to─”

“LANCE MCCLAIN!” someone shouted. Keith and I jumped. In front of the janitor’s rack was Allura, hands on her tips, lips scowling. She raised a finger and took a deep breath.

“Ack!” I shouted. “Your books.”

“Yes, sir, my books is right.” She went up to me and pulled my cheek. I squirmed. “I’m going to walk you back to your dorm and you BETTER get them ready for me.”

I nodded. “Yeah, yeah. I walked down the halls with Allura and looked back at Keith. Rubbing my pinched cheek I stopped.

“Lance?” Allura mumbled.

Keith, for the first time in forever, smiled.

“Earth to Lance,” Allura said.

“Hm?” I looked back at her. “Yes, babe?”

She whacked me over the head.

“Ow.”

I threw my hands behind my head and felt kinda happy. My phone rang. I picked it up.

 

> **SHIRO:** Work things out with him, okay? – Shiro

 

Click.


	3. Coffee and Drive Ins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pidge invites Lance to a drive-in movie, but his mind is stuck on Keith and only Keith. Speaking of Keith, Lance finds him all beaten up in the gym locker room and wonders why. His feelings blossom when the two share a bonding moment, even though it goes terribly wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thanks again for reading LETTERS FROM LANCE! If you want any fan art for the series just let me know! I run a FREE fan art blog on Tumblr! 
> 
> Twitter: @katyaszew  
> Tumblr: @katya-is-here
> 
> Have an awesome day!

Dear you, 

I don't know about you but the smell of coffee always gets me high. The buzzed kind of high, where I feel like I can take on the world, be a king for a day, you know, that kind of stuff. Pidge always liked brewing me a free cup whenever I hung around the high school campus' cafe. She was a barista there — the stained apron and all. 

"You seem — out of it," Pidge said as she wiped down the tables. "This have something to do with Keith?"

I scowled. "Enough with the Keith crap! Keith this, Keith that! Sheesh, it's like this whole school's obsessed with the dude."

Pidge fixed her specs. The sun peaked through the gray thunderclouds and shined against the lenses. "Right. Anyway, speaking of being obsessed with something, have you heard about the new drive-in movie theater down by the parking lot?"

I shrugged. "So?"

"So everyone's been talking about it." Pidge tightened her apron. "Not that I'm into trends or anything, but I think it'd be kinda fun to hang there."

"What are they playing?"

" _Sixteen Candles_."

"A chick flick? C'mon, what about action films or...or even some comedy."

Pidge grinned. " _Sixteen Candles_ is a romantic comedy so—"

"No! I mean—" I slammed my foot onto the table. "—the BOOM! POW! BANG! kinda action!" 

"Oh c'mon dude! Now I gotta clean it!"  Pidge knocked me to my knees and scrubbed the table. "When are you gonna grow up?"

I smirked and leaned on the counter. "Aw, you're a cute little nerd when you're angry."

Pidge held out her hand. She fixed her specs again.

"What? A high five?" I said.

She pouted. "Pay up. No free coffee for you today bud."

"Oh c'mon! You know I'm broke!"

Pidge sighed and went over by the register. "Then get a job like every normal student here."

"Depends on how you define normal." I headed for the door. "Lance McClain defies the word normal."

"Hey! You still owe me!"

Bells jingled from above. Customers flooded the cafe. I smiled. "I'll treat you to the drive-in tonight."

"You're going?"

I shrugged. "I've got nothing better to do."

A few jocks shoved me out of the way and I stumbled on the cool pavement. I looked up and sighed. This was my high school—tall buildings chock-full of your stereotypical teens, balding Autumn trees, lakes where the seniors liked to drink, hang around bonfires and throw these crazy parties and the occasional guitar player. It was a campus full of teen angst and raging hormones. Oh, and let's not forget there was always someone making out behind the headmaster's building and someone else taking pictures of it for blackmail. Classic. 

Some guy kicked a football in my direction and I ducked. He was playing with Shay who wore her HUNK'S MY HERO t-shirt. I sighed and pulled out my phone. I had one message. Shocked it wasn't from Shiro. It was from that bastard Sendak.

 

 

> **SENDAK [8:34AM]:** U BETTER watch urself lil' shit

 

I smirked. Whatever. I had some free time to spare before I had to run laps around the track, commanded by Professor Iverson who loved giving us students the beat down. But I headed for the locker room anyway to chill in the showers. Whistling as I waltzed by my locker and popped in my combo, I pulled off my uniform and exchanged it for a pair of shorts and a baggy sweatshirt. I wrapped a towel around my waist and headed for the showers. 

The shower head grubbed and coughed up hot water as I stood beneath it and took a breather. The day started out great — peaceful, no weird dreams from the night before, no —

"KEITH!" someone shouted.

I gasped. I peeked from the shower curtain and saw Keith slamming the locker room door shut, a can of spray paint in his hand. 

"You're SO going to pay for this, bastard!" the voice cracked again. It was one of Keith's Galra basketball teammates. 

Keith laughed, mockingly. There was a pause, silence.

"Hello?" Keith said. His voice echoed against the walls. 

I gasped and turned off the water.

"Anybody in here?"

I slid down the wall and watched him from afar.

He tossed up his can of spray paint, shook it as it crackled and doused the lockers with thick, dripping red paint. I gasped. His message read:

 

**KEITH OWNS YOUR ASS SENDORK**

 

I couldn't help but to laugh, but stopped. Stared. Keith fell to his knees. The spray paint bottle rolled under the benches. Looking closer I noticed he was covered in bruises, his lip puffy, eyes bloodshot and purple, hair disheveled. He kicked out one leg and hugged the other into his chest.

"DAMN IT!" he cried. "Stupid! Stupid! STUPID!" 

He tugged at his hair, his nose running with snot. As I looked closer I slipped on the tiles and whacked my chin.

"Shit!"

Eyes wide, Keith looked up. We stared at each other for awhile until he ran out of the locker room, red faced and embarrassed.

"Keith! W...wait!" I shouted.

But he was gone.

* * *

 

All throughout Professor Coran's astronomy lesson I stared at my phone. Should I text him? Should I ask if he was okay? Shit. I couldn't think straight. My phone vibrated mid-way through the lecture and I peeked at it. 5:40 PM. It was Hunk.

 

 

> **LANCE [10:10 AM]:** something happened with keith and i dunno what to do
> 
> **HUNK [10:30 AM]:** Sorry it took me so long to respond. I was helping Shay study. Sounds serious. What happened?
> 
> **LANCE [10:31 AM]:** something shitty with sendork and his minions
> 
> **LANCE [10:31 AM]:** he was all beat up and whatever
> 
> **HUNK [10:33 AM]:** Nice that you care, but maybe you shouldn't get involved. Let Shiro know.
> 
> **LANCE [10:40 AM]:** nope no nope i can't
> 
> **LANCE [10:40 AM]:** i gotta do something
> 
> **HUNK [5:40 PM]: Lance, no! Don't tell me you did something already! Please!**
> 
>  

I didn't bother to answer and turned off my phone. Hunk was right. My nose was already stuck where it didn't belong. 

After Coran's lesson I scurried to my dorm and got changed into my casual Lance wear, an old, gray t-shirt, an olive-brown jacket and some jeans. I checked my face in the mirror and sighed. My tan skin looked dehydrated, my eyes bagged with dark circles.

I wanted to head over to the spa for a Lance Day just to get my complexion back. And my old self. Ever since Keith and I broke up I became a slob who let himself go. And I feel comfortable enough to admit that to you.

I took out my phone.

 

> **LANCE [5:55 PM]** : u ready to party with me pidgey-poo
> 
> **PIDGE [5:57 PM]:** Don't call me that. And sure. 
> 
> **PIDGE [5:57 PM]:** You go on ahead. I have to meet up with Matt about something first.
> 
>  

I sighed.

 

 

> **LANCE [5:58 PM]:** have it your way
> 
> **LANCE [5:59 PM]:** see u then
> 
> **LANCE [5:59 PM]:** i'll be the handsome stud
> 
> **PIDGE [6:00 PM]:**  See u
> 
>  

With a stretch and a yawn, I kicked myself forward and headed out the dormitory. These guys were skateboarding and arguing over some '90s cartoons and movies. I flashed a grin at most of them, being my "popular" self, and hurried through the campus.

It was easy to find the drive-in. It was an abandoned parking lot, jammed between a cluster of pines and an old mill. Students sat on top of the mill's roof, swigging down booze and lighting expensive brands of cigarettes. Some guys even brought a keg and got covered in the crap. This was where Pidge wanted to hang? Talk about peer pressure.

I leaned against a tree and tried finding an empty seat. Some idiots were sprawled out on the grass, making out, while others were actually excited about seeing the movie, sitting on the hoods of cars and munching on popcorn. I could smell the butter miles away. That and the beer. 

As I scoped out the area I saw someone sitting on a beaten up car alone, his back turned away from the world. Keith. I sucked in my pride, my heart overwhelmed with worry and anxiety, and headed for the lot. I stopped beside Keith's car and knocked on the hood. He glanced at me, but looked away, his knees still hugged to his chest.

"Oh, what? I didn't HAVE to stop by."

"Why are you here?"

I scratched my cheek. "Uh, Pidge. We wanted to check this place out."

"Oh, well it's shit." Keith sipped at a can of beer and sighed. He wore a tight, black short-sleeve shirt that made him look so...okay, kind of cool. "I come out here almost every night to watch whatever's playing, just to kill some time."

I shrugged. Without thinking I hopped up on the hood next to him.

"What are you doing?"

I sighed. "Shut up."

He offered me the can of beer. His muscle flexed. I blushed and shook my head. "What happened to you today?"

"Hm?"

"In the locker room?"

"So that dork was you." Keith shook his head. "You worried about me 'er something?"

"No!" I cleared my throat. "No."

"I got kicked off the team," Keith said, his face blank.

"What?"

"Yup. Sendork beat my ass and—"

I looked at him, staring. Emotions of concern jumbled on my face. A cool breeze blew through our hair. 

"Lance?"

I calmed my heartbeat and grabbed onto Keith's wrist. I yanked him from the hood of the car and ran through the lot. Pidge arrived. She watched as I dashed passed her.

"Hey, Lance! What're you doing?"

I didn't answer and kept running, running, running. 

"Lance! Where the hell are we going?" Keith shouted.

I took him deep into the forest of pines, until fog began to swarm around us. I breathed heavily, a raw, sharp coolness smothering my throat. Keith bent over and grasped his knees. 

"What...the hell, Lance?"

"What did h...he...what did he do to you?"

Keith pushed his bangs out of his eyes. "Nothing. Sure he beat me up and everything, but I did it to myself."

I looked back at him, my eyes sharp.

"Shouldn't you be watching the movie with Pidge?"

I shook my head and moved closer to Keith. He raised a brow, his back pressed against a pine tree.

"Hey, Lance. Focus."

My cold breath puffed in the air, mixing with his. He smelt like booze and stale gasoline.

"Lance?"

I looked at him. My eyes felt heavy.

"I...I miss driving in your car, taking road trips," I whispered against him. "I miss talking about space and...and making jokes about astronauts."  

Keith hadn't looked away. 

I shook his shoulders. "I miss eating fast food, studying together, watching cheesy movies. I—"

Keith brought his hand to my chest and grabbed onto my t-shirt. I blushed and moved closer to him. The cool air became hot. Nervous. 

"Keith..."

Keith pressed his hand to my lips and slightly pushed me away. He was blushing too, but looked impatient. "No. Just stop, Lance."

Embarrassed over what I did I folded my arms and cleared my throat. "What? Yeah, yeah, that's what I would've shown Hunk. He's been tryin' to get all romantic with Shay so..."

Keith put his hands on his hips and frowned. "Why is it when I say I miss you, you act like a freakin' bastard, but when you do you expect me to say everything's okay?"

I scratched my arms. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Keith shoved me. "We have a bonding moment and you get like this? Ha! Classic Lance." He threw his arms up, and made a face. "Whatever, I'm done."

He headed back toward the parking lot. 

"Wait! Keith!" I shouted.

He shoved his hands into his pockets. The dried leaves crunched beneath his feet. "I'm done waiting."

And as I watched him walk away I noticed his mullet was growing back. My stomach felt twisted into knots. What did I just do? And why?

 

Your friend (who's in drastic need of moral support right now),

Lance

 


	4. Rooftop Shenanigans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a few days since the drive-in incident and Lance's anxiety begins to kick in. He writes a letter to you about how all his friends and classmates are working on class projects or heading to exciting exhibits, while he spends his time in Shiro's office and wandering the school halls...alone. 
> 
> When Morvok, who's part of Team Galra, confronts him about his little showdown with Sendak, Lance begins to realizes he made a huge mistake. If having feelings for Keith, a.k.a Mullet wasn't bad enough now there's more school drama.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thanks again for all your support! The Klance feels are coming soon. Right now we're just surviving some Klangst. Also Shiro is and always will be Best Dad of the Year! Enjoy! 
> 
> Twitter: @katyaszew  
> Tumblr: @katya-is-here

Dear friend,

I'm scared. Hell, that took awhile for me to admit to you. It's been a few days since I last wrote you a letter. Shiro said it'd be a good idea for me to get some fresh air, take an extra curriculum class, something, anything to get all this shit off my mind. If you haven't been able to tell, I have anxiety. Not the kind where I like to talk about it, thank you very much. But as I was saying...I'm scared. Scared I won't ever be able to see Keith again. Scared I will see him again. I dunno. It's weird. Life's weird.

Being bi means I like both guys and girls. I don't pick a side like a kid picks fruits over vegetables. Bi means I can fall in or out of love with anybody I want to. Who wrote the rules to love, right? But love freaks me out just as much as sex or dating does. It hurts my head and makes me feel like I'm taking exams over and over again. I didn't mean to "fall in love" with Keith. It just...happened. And I screwed it up.

A few days after that drive-in incident I hung around Shiro's office, avoiding Keith at all costs. I sat on a step ladder taping up posters about the next school field trip.

"Lance," Shiro called.

I peeked over my shoulder, and yawned. "What's up big guy?"

Shiro sighed. "Okay, okay, you can call me big guy here, but outside the office it's Mr. Shirogane, please."

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever. Hey, where are we going for the big school field trip this year anyway? Wanna let my folks know." A poster slipped from the wall.

Shiro snatched it. He grabbed the roll of duct tape and ripped a piece off with his teeth. Damn was he cool — liked to consider the guy my hero. "A skiing resort up north. It was Allura's choice for a theme this year."

"And she gets the final say because...?"

"She's in charge of planning school activities and has been Lion Academy's top student since her grade school days."

I jumped from the step ladder and stretched. "Skiing should be dope, I guess."

Shiro fixed the poster in place and put his hands on his hips. He looked proud. "I'll be chaperoning the trip along with Coran and a few other professors, so no monkey business."

I held back my laugh. He was such a dad! "Monkey business? What...what does that even mean dude?"

Shiro rubbed his nose bone. "I didn't have my coffee today so don't test my patience, Lance."

I grabbed my backpack, shrugged and headed for the door.

"Where're you going?" Shiro asked, surprised.

I grabbed the doorknob. "Gotta go meet up with Pidge and Hunk. Their science exhibit is tomorrow so we're gonna go hang 'cause they'll be gone for a few days."

"And then what?"

"Hm?"

"Figure out what extra courses you're gonna take?"

I shrugged. "Give me whatever." I bolted before Shiro could give me his dad lectures. The halls were empty every Sunday. Some students went home to visit their parents, others were taking road trips, while I always stayed behind, my thoughts brewing with the fear that if I left the academy the doors would be closed on me forever. I scratched off the thought and took out my phone. I dialed Hunk's number. Ring. Ring. Beep.

"Hey buddy!" Hunk shouted. 

His voice burst my eardrum. Loud echoes blared in the phone. "Where are you? Thought we were hanging out at the cafe today with Pidge?"

"Oh fudge!"

"Fudge?"

"I totally forgot. Hang on...PIDGE!" Hunk shouted.

I moved the phone away from my ear and grumbled. 

"Hey, Lance." It was Pidge.

"Hey Pidgey-p—"

Pidge cleared her throat. "We got the days confused."

"What?"

I heard Hunk whimpering the the background apologetically. 

"Yeah, the science exhibit starts today and ends on Tuesday. Hunk messed up the days."

"I'm sorry! I'm so, so sorry, Lance!"

I sighed. "Guess that leaves me with Dad."

"Who?" Pidge asked.

"Shiro."

"Ah!" Hunk shouted. By the rustling I could tell he grabbed the phone from Pidge. "Maybe that's a good thing."

"How, exactly?"

"'Cause Shiro's a great guy! Plus, maybe he can help out with the big Klance issue."

"The what?"

"Klance. Keith x Lance," Hunk explained, "It's your ship na—"

"Gotta go!" I shouted. 

"Wa—"

Beep. I hung up. Silence. I jammed my earbuds into my head and headed for my locker. As I turned, the walls of light blue metal captured me into a feeling of conformed distress. A couple was studying on the tiled floors, laughing and sharing jokes about Coran's latest lecture how space is our friend, but also our greatest fear. It looked...nice, how bundled up they were, smiling, touching, laughing. For a second I was mesmerized until I felt a hand go to my shoulder. I jumped. Morvok, one of Team Galra's basketball players stood there, arms crossed. I raised a brow.

"Yes?"

"How DARE you try to put a fight up against Captain Sendak like that! Coach Zarkon is going to have YOUR head and I'm going to watch every second of it you shriveled up bean!"

I grabbed a few of my books, gave a fist bump to the picture of my family and slammed my locker shut. 

"Dude, that was days ago. Just forget that shit ever happened and move on."

Morvok, short and stumpy, wobbled in front of me. "WAIT—wait!" He was out of breath.

"Need a minute?"

Morvok raised a finger. 

"Well go ahead, I'm waiting."

He slammed his fist on the lockers. "Will you STOP?" 

I shrugged.

"Sendak is comin' after you buddy, and it's not gonna be pretty."

"For what? I didn't want to fight him. I fought —" I paused. "—Keith."

Morvok's sharp teeth grinned. "And because of your little smack down we lost one of our best players!"

"Keith quit?"

The bell rang. Morvok gasped. "Shit! I can't be late!" He took a deep breath, stuck out his chest and ran away on his tip toes. Talk about a Napoleon complex. 

I leaned against my locker and watched as only a few students rushed round the halls. I didn't feel like going to class.

* * *

Pigeons rested on the rooftop, pecking at the sun cooked pavement. I leaned against a railing, staring at the empty track field, where dried leaves danced. The scent of Autumn filled my nose; apple tarts and cider. I rested on my arms, closed my eyes and listened to the twirling wind. It kissed my cheeks. A chill ran down my spine. It was...refreshing, new. But I hated it, because summer was so far, far away. That and swimming. Out of everything in the world, water was the only thing that ever calmed me down. 

I took out my phone, hoping to get some updates from Pidge or Hunk. 

"Really?" I mumbled. A black, blank screen stared back at me. The battery was dead. 

The wind whistled and blew my hair back. Peeking through my strands of hair I saw someone running the track. It was...

"KEITH!" I shouted. Why did I say that? 

Keith didn't stop running, but looked up and tripped over a hurdle. He lay there on his back, his shorts wedged between his legs. I ducked behind the railing and peeked through the bars. Keith jumped to his feet and tied his hair back into a little bun. It was growing out again into that stupid mullet. If only I could take a picture of this moment. Stupid phone.

But as I watched him carefully, my heart drummed a thousand beats. I tried to calm it, focusing on my breathing and shaky palms, but I felt woozy. So I rested my head on the hot pavement. Pigeons cooed and bobbed their heads beside me. I closed my eyes. Thoughts of Keith's stupid mullet swam through my mind. Stupid, stupid mullet. 

For what felt like three minutes turned into three hours. Groggy and covered in feathers I woke up to an orange sky, buzzing mosquitoes and untied, dirty shoes. I turned on my side and saw Keith sitting beside me. He tossed rocks at the rusty door and leaned back under the evening's setting sun.

I yawned. "Thought you didn't want to see me again?"

He tossed a rock. "I don't."

I turned over and looked at him. He was all sweaty, covered in grass stains, chalk and pavement residue. He smelt like dirty gym clothes and laundry sheets. He took out his phone and tossed it at me. 

"What's this?" I asked. I yawned and looked at the phone. Text messages from Hunk flooded the screen.

"Hunk Gar-bear wouldn't stop spamming my phone, thinking something tragic happened to you."

The messages ranged from Hunk panicking like some overbearing mother, to him about to take a taxi back to the academy with a swat team. 

"Why?"

"Looks like your phone's dead."

I sat up and stretched. "Y...yeah."

We both looked up at the setting sun, our shoulders inches apart. For a few minutes we didn't say anything and just kind of sat there. Then Keith stood up, shoved his phone into his back pocket and walked toward the door. 

"Mullet."

Keith didn't turn, but stopped. 

"I'm sorry about—"

"Like I said, don't bother. It's classic Lance. I'm used to it."

I stood up. Next thing I know I'm standing beside him, our eyes locked on one another.

The door rattled open. Shiro stood there, out of breath and panting. Keith straightened his posture, and rushed to Shiro's side.

"You okay?" he asked.

Shiro nodded and glared at me from under his white fringe of hair. "You...you had me worried sick Lance!"

I shrugged. "Unneeded drama is so toxic."

Shiro approached me and yanked me forward. 

"Ow! Ow! Ow, man! Easy!"

He pulled me down the stairs, focused and sweating. "I was this close to calling the cops."

"Why do you care so much?"

We were mid-way down the stairs. Shiro stopped. Hesitated. "You're a good kid, Lance." He turned. "I don't want you to end up screwing up your life, okay?"

I nodded. "But I was just sleeping on the roof. You could've checked the cameras."

"That's not the point!" He yelled, but sighed and calmed his nerves. 

"The point is...?"

We reached the bottom step. Our voices echoed. Shiro held me in place, his eyes angry, but warm. "Stop butting into other people's business and focus on your own future."

"What're you talking about?"

"I overheard you and Morvok in the halls."

"He's a piece of shit. Why worry about it?" I headed for the door. Shiro stopped me.

"Because Sendak and Team Galra are the bread and butter of this school. If you cause any issues you won't only lose any chances of a scholarship, but you'll have to leave the school."

"That's NOT fair!" I shouted.

Keith closed the metal door behind him and sat on the top step. 

I glared at him and pointed. "The only reason I got in this stupid mess is because I wanted to help HIM out."

"I can take care of myself, Lance," Keith said.

"Oh yeah?" I shoved Shiro aside and climbed a few steps. He held me back.

"LANCE! Enough."

"NO! I'm sick of his freakin' shit, acting like a lone wolf, emo kid. Lighten up, bub! Maybe if you showed any ounce of emotion Sendork wouldn't be running our lives right now."

Keith slammed his palms onto his knees and scowled. "Are you joking right now? You're the moron who hides the fact that we shared tons of bonding moments!"

"NOT true!"

"Sob! Admit it Lance. You can't cope with the fact that you have feelings for me. You can't even act normal around chicks."

"Oh and like you can?"

"I'm gay, Lance! Remember? Do I have to waste my time and define it for you?"

"SHUT UP!"

"Alright!" Shiro shouted. " He pushed me back. "E—NOUGH!"

"With pleasure," Keith said, headed for the door. He shoved against me. Shiro grabbed him. 

"Don't even think about it, Keith."

Keith sighed and tensed up. 

Shiro took us outside the academy and sat us down on an old, fusty fountain. He tossed us two juice boxes and paced the grounds.

"What're we five?" I asked.

Keith tossed his box at my head. "Don't lie, you're addicted to this shit."

"Am not!"

Shiro cleared his throat. Pigeons flew overhead. "Okay, I'm just gonna ask because I care. What caused this?"

Keith sighed. "Lance cheated on me with some slut."

"Dude!" I shouted. "Don't be so honest."

"Why not? He asked."

I face palmed. "That doesn't mean you have to be so blunt!"

Shiro folded his arms over his chest. "It's none of my business but you're both in the wrong here."

"Me?" Keith said, surprised.

Shiro nodded. "Lance opened up to you a few days ago and you brushed him off."

"Oh, and that's so wrong." Keith gestured all of me. "HE broke my heart."

"But he's trying to fix this mess."

"I don't care."

I scowled. "This is a waste of time, Shiro."

Shiro mulled over his thoughts. "Looks like the only time you two get along is when there's some kind of competition involved."

Keith and I exchanged looks. Our gazes burned.

"So I've decided. You two will participate in the skiing competition during the school field trip."

"Daddy says what now?" I mumbled.

Shiro chuckled. "There were competitions going on anyway and as the school counselor and trip chaperone, it's my job to get as many students involved."

"What's in it for us?" Keith asked.

Shiro looked up into the orange skies and grinned. "Haven't decided on that yet, but boy will this be fun."

The wind whistled and danced round Keith's scratched up, grass stained face. He looked at me, serious and cold, but grinned.

"Challenge accepted."

I looked away and took a deep breath. I felt nauseous.

 

Wish me luck,

Lance


End file.
